


大家都懂的就不取名了

by fishbone9



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone9/pseuds/fishbone9
Summary: 救世军尼根们xDaryl。轮奸，无套中出，呕吐，失禁，暴力描写。从达里尔第一次偷摩托车开始。为了能让尼根们顺利操到达里尔，选用四、五季性格软软的弩，被尼根吓傻不会反抗，充分享用弩妹的服务。深夜写的，脑子不太好，原谅我小学生一样的文笔和剧情。
Kudos: 32





	大家都懂的就不取名了

达里尔打不过十个人，一人一拳，一人一脚就能把他弄到伤痕累累，达里尔窝在地上，汗液和血液，还有鞋底的泥水沾在他脸上，噢他已经不年轻了，若不是他的身体素质过硬，他就要昏迷过去了。  
十个人围在他身边，商量着应该怎么办，德怀特被指示着过来。  
“D！D！过来收拾他。”  
德怀特走过来，揪起达里尔的后颈衣领，达里尔确实晕乎乎的，他没法好好地站起来，他跪了一条腿，那条腿使不上力，他又趴回了地上。  
“站起来，达里尔，不然我把你拖回去。”  
德怀特放松了一些，让达里尔重新从地上找回力气，但达里尔失败了，刚才的动作让头上的伤口裂开，血淌过达里尔褐色的头发，浸入他的眼角，达里尔难过地抿着嘴，他抬头看着围着一圈的尼根们。  
“你这是在看什么？我会把你打到失去意识。”达里尔倔强又轻蔑的眼神激怒了尼根们脆弱又敏感的自尊，可达里尔只是想让脸上的血液顺利流到下巴，滴到地上而已。  
达里尔还是被踢了一脚，从背后，凶手踢在他后腰上，达里尔缩着腰，翻起的衣服露出一片交叉斑驳的伤痕。  
达里尔并不想被别人看到这些伤痕，所以他剧烈反抗把后腰遮住了，这让他获得了一些力气，他再次爬起来，挣扎着，用后背迎接德怀特抓住他的手。  
“等等，他那是什么伤口？抓伤吗？让我看看。”尼根们又凑上来，像捉弄小女生一样揪他的衣服，德怀特叫道：“我要带他去找医生，他的肋骨要被你们踢断了。”但没有用，达里尔越是紧张地反抗，他们就越是兴奋，尼根们团团围住达里尔，将德怀特推开，他们向德怀特保证：“别来碍事，我们会将他送回小黑屋的……只是……看一看伤痕。”。达里尔被撞到某个人身上，他自己都站不稳，只能抓着、撑着背后的人站立，他胡乱地晃着头，不清楚怎么变成了这样，他举起手阻挡眼前的人进攻，而尼根们只是拽着他让他跪下来。  
达里尔在地上跪了几秒，觉得这样不对，他又想站起来，黏糊的头发让他看不清路，他摇着脑袋，像一只憨态可掬的大棕熊。一个光头男人朝他后背打了一拳，将他重新打趴在地上，掀起他的囚衣，将衣服撩上肩胛骨，于是他的伤疤暴露在众人眼下。  
“还有烟头的烫伤？你曾经是卖的吗？就你？你是会摇着屁股求老男人给你擦屁股吗？”  
“像是被女人抓伤的，看来你也有一段风流的时光。”  
“天啊，看这刀伤……那恐怕很痛吧，你叫什么……啊，达里尔，你有一段艰难的时光，我们都有，所以，我们跟你是一样，给我放尊重一点，不然我就告诉尼根，你见过尼根怎么对付你这样的人吗？你该去见识一下的。”  
达里尔被掀翻在地，他熟悉这硬地板，磕脚，他的脚底板很痛，膝盖也是，跪在水泥地上让他很难过，让他想起一些糟糕又恶心的东西。  
男人看见他趴在地上，捂着脸，像是抹掉血痕，又像在遮掩眼泪，凌乱的头发将他的情绪很好地藏起来，看起来达里尔只是躺在那儿任人观赏。男人突然坏心眼地问道：“嘿，你给男人卖过吗？你看起来不像会跟女人在一起，你有妻子吗？孩子？他们死了吗？你的父母、兄弟姐妹？”  
尼根们想，他不回答的话，就把他揍到不得不去治他的肋骨。  
达里尔的声音从黏糊的发隙间漏出来：“我没有。我有个哥哥。他死了。”  
男人在他身体边踱步，他能看出达里尔的身体异常肥韵，这不是奴隶的食物能喂养出来的，因为蜷缩，肚子上脂肪叠起了一层，柔软的腰肢蔓延到囚裤之中，内裤之下。达里尔还抱着自己皱成一团的衣服，回答完问题后就再没有动弹，他躺着，双脚交叉着，像一只失去小女孩喜爱的玩偶。或许还充满棉花，肥胖得流油，抱住脑袋的手臂充满肌肉，双臂与后背和胸口是不一样的肤色，这使得他作为肤色分界线的腋下散发着诡异的诱惑。  
男人问了个奇怪的问题：“谁给你的内裤？像你这大屁股，应该没有人能腾出一条给你吧？”  
“还是这是你买的？靠摇屁股吗？说真的，你可以试一下，会有人往你的屁股缝里塞钱的。”  
达里尔沉默着，似乎不想再回答这种无聊的问题。尼根们本应该很快对这种逃跑的奴隶失去兴趣，却有人不那么想，男人上前扯下达里尔的囚裤，囚裤有弹性，刚好勒住了达里尔的屁股根，十个男人都看到了达里尔壮硕又丰韵的屁股，包裹在黑色的内裤下，达里尔慌张又窘迫地去拉回去，男人踩上达里尔的屁股，触感优异，于是他往达里尔的屁股踢了一脚，顺势踩住了达里尔急躁的手。  
“哇哦，你这屁股合格了，作为一个男人来讲，是个很好的脚垫。”  
“你想试试吗？”  
达里尔的手背被踩破皮了，显而易见的，流了血，尼根们不会放过他的，达里尔不知道男人说的指什么，他也分不清声音来自哪里，他被一群人围着，达里尔能想到最坏的后果是他们往自己身上撒尿。而他被抓到这里来就没有被允许过去洗澡。  
达里尔虚弱地问：“什么？”  
男人蹲下来，靠近他的头，说道：“你应该得到更好的待遇，你想要吗？我们会给你的，只要你服从我们，没有尝试过也没有关系，我会教你的，好好地教你。”

达里尔被架去了一间房间里，应该是个受尼根喜爱的人的房间，比其他人的要大，床也是双人床。  
达里尔被丢在地毯上，这张地毯很薄，几乎是跟瓷砖地面碰面，达里尔举起手护住脑袋，继而很多的手伸过来控制住他，尼根们心照不宣去扒他的衣服，达里尔尽力去挣扎了，但他的四肢都被控制住无法动弹，他只能发出“哼哼——”的抗议声，直到整条内裤从他的脚踝上掉落，他才傻乎乎地明白这群人想对他做什么。  
达里尔愤怒地叫道：“滚开！放开我！不！我不是做这个的，我不要，让我回去、回去小黑屋——”  
男人抓起他脸前的长发，他看到达里尔气愤又难以置信的眼睛，蓝色的眼瞳与放大的瞳孔，着实精彩。  
但是。但是在使用达里尔之前，男人深知道这里的规矩。NO RAPE。不能强奸。所以尼根们需要让达里尔从被动变成主动，自愿与他们性交。好吧，群交。  
男人的手抚摸上达里尔的胸口，上面有稀疏的胸毛，棕色的乳晕之上有两个显眼的粉色乳头，他没有腹肌，充实的营养让他的锁骨几乎融进胸肌里，达里尔的胸口跟着男人的手颤抖，他喘着气，眼睛紧紧地跟着男人的动作。  
“你知道这里的规矩吗？达里尔，我们答应过你给你更好的待遇，那么你就要感到荣幸，这是其他工人没有的，更何况你现在还是个奴隶，听着，笑一笑，不感激我们吗？”男人掐着达里尔的脖子，达里尔露出凶相，恶狠狠地看着他。男人往前蹲了一步，把脸凑到他鼻尖，男人一字一顿道：“说‘谢谢。’  
达里尔的湛蓝的眼睛死死地盯着他，要是可以，男人相信他绝对会冲上来撕咬他的脖子。  
男人转向去碰达里尔胸口上的纱布，看样子确实很疼，达里尔看他的眼睛里多了一丝慌张，那么把愈合的伤口重新割开会怎么样？男人想象着就笑了起来，那笑得绝对很丑，不然达里尔也不会困惑地看着他。  
“你这里又是怎么伤到的？告诉我，不然我会把它撕掉，然后把手指插进去，你想试一下皮肤和肌肉分离的感觉吗，很痛，很痛——非常痛，比你经历过得疼痛还要难过上百倍。”男人作势就要撕开纱布的胶带，达里尔紧张道：“不——”，男人看着他，停下了动作，他听到达里尔含糊不清地回答：“——谢谢。”  
男人如愿以偿地笑起来，他看向其他尼根们，尼根们心领神会，放开了欲望开始抚摸达里尔，男人移动到达里尔双腿间，将他的大腿搭在自己膝盖上，观察达里尔毛丛里的小东西。达里尔害怕地又开始挣扎，他看见自己的手被绳索捆起来，紧紧地、死死地、不留任何动作的余隙，那很疼，血液被阻塞，他的手会渐渐冰冷麻木，最后失去反抗的力气，达里尔又胡乱叫起来，很快他的嘴就被自己的囚衣塞满了。达里尔无助地想着，他讨厌这样，他讨厌被强迫，却总是没法反抗。  
男人拿来润滑剂和安全套，将透明的润滑剂挤在达里尔的毛发上，冰凉的触感激起达里尔的寒颤，他在囚衣后呜呜地叫着，一会儿愤怒，一会儿痛苦地哀求。  
尼根们喜欢折磨人，喜欢人们忠心的臣服和绝望的哀求，这让他们有征服感，他们很期待使用达里尔，完整地、透彻地使用他解决自己的性欲望。  
达里尔被翻了过来，他用胸脯藏住被捆住的双手，他被人抬起了腰，以献祭的姿势趴在地毯上，达里尔垂着头，耳朵环绕着拉链的声音，他听到有人骂他，背后的伤口被抚摸，所有的爱抚都汇聚到后颈上，他们掐着他的脖子给他扩张，寒瑟刺骨的润滑液渗进他的洞里，紧接着一根细长的手指探了进去，达里尔咬着囚衣，唾液流进囚衣里，黏腻的口感让他难以呼吸。  
男人伸进了第二根手指，他找到了达里尔的前列腺，按压那里能让达里尔发出声音，每当达里尔往前爬，就会有更多的手将他拉扯回来，当男人插进第三根手指时，达里尔已经控制不住频繁回头看，他的双眼被眼泪浸湿，男人读懂他想说：“不。”但也只有“不。”  
男人安慰他道：“放心，宝贝，放轻松，我们会好好对你的，你是第一次是吗？是第一次吗？”  
他看见达里尔把脸埋在囚衣下，乖巧地点了点头。男人继续说：“好，我操过男人，在灾变之前，所以我知道你需要放松，我们不会把你伤害得太过分的……你至少得付上一些代价……。”  
男人将达里尔的屁眼扩张得差不多，润滑剂从他腥红的洞里流出来，缓缓滴落在地毯上，男人是第一个将阴茎插进去的，他耐心地给达里尔扩张，以便他之后能接受更多的鸡巴，所以他应得第一个享用。  
达里尔的腿根在发抖，他撑着手肘往前爬，摇着头呜呜叫着表达抗议，男人挽着他的胯骨，将阴茎挺进更深的地方，达里尔忍不住收起双腿，男人又将他压开，尼根们抓起他的头发，强迫他抬起头，达里尔脸上的伤口已经浮肿，他看不清局势，他只感觉到囚衣被抽出，嘴巴被扒开，腥臭的龟头抵上嘴唇，面前的人在命令他含住。达里尔当然不肯，所以他挨了一巴掌，他被揪着头发威胁，有人隔着眼皮揉搓他的眼球，这比被捏着睾丸还要难受，于是达里尔松开了牙齿，但他不会给男人口交，他被十分肮脏的阴茎折磨，又挨了几巴掌。  
男人弯下身，亲吻达里尔背后的陈年伤疤，顺着伤疤的走势亲吻，达里尔冒了冷汗，舔起来咸咸的。过长的头发缠绕在他后颈，男人将他的头发撩开，拓展过他后穴的手指绕上他的喉结，男人能摸到喉结里面，食道里另一根鸡巴的运动。  
男人也像达里尔一样哼哼叫起来，低沉的气息喷在达里尔的后背，达里尔打了个寒颤，紧接着浑身颤抖，男人的抚摸也不能让他放轻松，达里尔痛苦地咳着，干呕着，屁股和嘴巴都被侵犯，救世军里不讲卫生的男人的鸡巴在他的嘴里直肠里抽插搅动。达里尔很坚强，他很早就想流眼泪，但他都忍住了，他不敢抬头，他能感觉到周围一圈都是人，这间房间里都是男人，开着裤链，自己揉着自己的鸡巴，等待着被服务的位置。  
男人抱着达里尔冲刺，他摸到达里尔也勃起了，跟他、跟在场所有人的鸡巴一样硬邦邦地，爽得流水，跟着男人的节奏可怜兮兮地荡着。男人拽着达里尔的头发，达里尔的头发湿透了，混着泥巴的沉腥味和汗臭味，他像一只臣服的母狗，卑微地被人掌控着身体，他的呻吟从别人的鸡巴旁漏出来，附带唾液和前列腺液搅动的声音。  
达里尔被撞得七零八碎，冷汗都变成了热乎乎的汗，男人在他身体里射精，满足地在他肩膀上留下一个疼痛的吻，留恋地在被操得火热的直肠里摩擦，最后依依不舍地把阴茎从里面滑出来。  
男人舒畅地叹了一口气，他扇了一巴掌这个手感舒服的屁股，达里尔疼痛地往前蹭蹭，他的头被困住，不得已再吞了一口鸡巴。  
“很好……你真是太棒了……你是我见过最乖最好的奴隶，最识相的，你是个好孩子，我们会对你好的。”男人站起来，将位置腾出给下一个尼根。  
达里尔转过头想说什么，他看到背后已经换了一个人，而坐在他面前的尼根已经不耐烦了，达里尔糟糕的口技让他萎了一半。  
“舔，要像舔夏天的冰淇淋一样温柔，你要是能学会的话，我也会对你温柔一点的。”达里尔被轻轻拍着脸颊，可能是知道那很痛，他避开了达里尔脸上的伤口。  
面前的人抱着他的头颅抽插，根本不给他喘息的机会，而身后的人也开始插进去，就着上一个人流出的精液，淫荡又下贱的润滑液，这个人更加暴躁，他等得太长时间了，这会变得越来越粗鲁，每个人都需要等，排队，轮流来，像一群争夺后代繁衍权的疯狗，抢着去成为下一个享用的人。  
达里尔不需要忍着眼泪了，他逐渐丧失掉感官，酸痛和麻木让他的神志变得不清醒，愤怒和快感都变得迟钝，他靠人影的闪烁辨别是不是换了人，达里尔以为自己不会再反抗了，直到嘴里的鸡巴终于被抽出去，他终于能大吸一口气时，从鸡巴里喷出的液体射了他一脸，达里尔慌张地眨着眼睛，头发和眼睫毛上都挂上长长的黏糊精液，很臭，很腥。达里尔突然哭了，眼泪无法控制地从他晶蓝色的眼珠子里掉出来，眼泪刺伤了脸上的伤口，他皱起浮肿的脸哭得很伤心，他不住发抖，在他屁股后面运动的人“嘶嘶——”地感叹着，骂他里面很紧，骂他是个婊子荡妇。达里尔还是呜呜地哭着，液体从他嘴角流出来，不是他的口水就是别人鸡巴里流的水，他哭得确实像个被人遗弃的丑娃娃，乱糟糟又肮脏的头发，和无处释放的恐惧。  
第一次口交成功后，他获得了被人摸摸头，虽然这很像在摸狗，但达里尔接受了。  
达里尔说：“很痛……手臂……膝盖……很痛。”  
他伏在薄地毯上很久了，手肘和膝盖都被压得红肿，生起了淤青，尼根们将他抬到床上去，就把他放在床边，这个位置很方便正入，也方便他用两只手给别人撸管，他这个姿势可以同时服务三个人，也就是再来两轮他就完成任务了，如果有人等得不耐烦不需要使用他，那么他会更轻松一些。  
达里尔继续哭着，他的脸泡了精液和眼泪，肿得像被蜜蜂叮过一样糟糕，头发和胡子凌乱地沾在脸上，红润的嘴唇紧紧闭着，渗血的伤口已经凝固，下巴和脖子都是黑色的鞋印，没人想在他颤抖的牙关下口交，他可怜的嘴巴逃过了一劫。可他还是哭着，哭不出眼泪来，只剩下像小猫一样纤细虚弱的哼哼叫。  
他被肢解了。下半身被紧紧捆在别人的胯上，一条腿搭在别人肩膀上，另一条腿在空中无力地晃荡，他可能射过几次，可能一次都没有，褐色的阴毛上湿着精液，不知道是不是他自己的。往下看，他的阴茎就那么冷落地放在阴毛上，肿起的会阴部被其他人的硬毛刮擦，每次撞击都生起一阵挠人的瘙痒，达里尔不知道自己的屁股里还塞着多长的鸡巴，也不知道自己还能容纳多长的、多少次撞击，他只是迷茫地哭着，为了让自己安心自己还能感受到屈辱。  
双手被解开了，手腕上有两道鲜明的红痕，这增加了他们的施虐欲，他们抓着达里尔的手，引导他的手指包住自己的阴茎，抓着他的手腕上下摩擦。达里尔的手指富有肉感，五根手指蜷起来就像个肉套，一个活的飞机杯，达里尔的手指有茧，这反而增加了一番刺激的感觉。  
“好啦，你要哭到什么时候，你也想早点完成任务吧，那就别像个被强奸的小女孩一样哭哭啼啼的，好像我们在欺负你一样。我们在强奸你吗？达里尔。”达里尔从牙缝间挤出一句回答：“不，不是。”“那就好啦，宝贝，我会亲亲你的，在之前会。”  
“尼根”骑上达里尔胸口，他弯腰深情地亲了一口达里尔的额头，像在亲吻他熟悉的爱人一样热切，然后，他撸动自己的阴茎，再将它放在达里尔的嘴唇间。“舔一舔……你学会了，试一试……”  
达里尔笨拙地张开嘴，吐露出干涸的舌头，他伸出舌头给人口交的样子像一头待宰的老牛，在饮用最后的牛奶一样艰难，“尼根”扯开达里尔的嘴唇，将阴茎头插进他口腔中，达里尔的嘴是干的，敏感的龟头在他粗糙的舌苔上运动的感觉并不舒适，“尼根”直起身子继续往下探索，过于急躁的动作引起达里尔一阵剧烈的反呕，达里尔下意识缩起拳头反抗，弄疼了手里的两根勃发的鸡巴，场面变得混乱，除了辱骂就是达里尔可怜无助的干呕。他快要死了，不是被精液呛死就是被鸡巴窒息死，凄惨的干呕声无法博得一丝同情，达里尔用呕吐回应了暴力，他吐在床单上，酸臭的胃酸和稀烂的肉粒浸湿了半张床，尼根们纷纷逃开，却还是沾上了一丝腥味。  
房间的主人冲上来，抓着达里尔的头发将他丢到地上，达里尔撞在书柜上，他的头嗑到了架子，书从书柜里翻出来砸到他头上，幸好不是被直角边砸中，达里尔还能保持神志清醒地呕吐。他的胃里本来就没有装什么东西，他只能将胃里的酸液和水呕出来，长长的头发让他看起来很凄凉，他开始打哭嗝，虚弱地摇着脑袋表示自己已经到了使用的极限。可这还有八根硬着的鸡鸡呢，达里尔断断续续地说：“不行……我不行了……我不要了，让我走吧，我要走了……”  
尼根们半安慰半恐吓道：“很快就结束啦！达里尔，再坚持一下，这儿有这么多人等着你呢，而且你刚刚弄脏的床单，你也要补偿吧？”  
达里尔的双手被重新捆起来，他被拉起来坐着，骑在某个人的胯上，屁眼里竖着一根阴茎，毫无保留地整根吞入，他被抱着挺弄，达里尔害怕地感觉到了快感，他被扶上另一个人的腿上，看来有人不嫌弃他刚呕吐过的嘴，达里尔的嘴巴和屁股再次走上了流水线。  
前列腺紧靠着膀胱，虽然达里尔很渴，他快要脱水了，但还是想要小便，他偏过头，将伸到食道里的鸡巴吐出来，小声嘟囔道：“我想要尿尿。”  
身下的人腾出一只手来揉弄达里尔的阴茎，他那根低垂的短肉棒，半软半硬，扯弄他的阴毛和囊袋，搓着他软软的龟头，达里尔痛苦难耐地喊着：“不……不要……”  
他的意愿再次被忽视，他抱怨的嘴巴被填埋，达里尔有了想快点结束的想法，他自愿晃着脑袋用食道接受鸡巴，舌头垫在下牙上，双手给鸡巴的囊袋按摩，达里尔的屁股和头发都被温柔地抚摸着，他迷糊地意识到他在熟悉这项“工作”，习惯并主动接受。  
达里尔射了一次，就在乘骑结束后，达里尔的小东西得到了抒发，软软地一股股喷着精液，他喷在地毯上，一滩白色的液体，达里尔的脑子可能被鸡巴伤害到了，他用手指沾了一点自己的精液，在手指间玩弄，黏黏的并不好玩，他有些沮丧地回过头继续舔他的任务。  
突然，达里尔的脸被掰到了别处，眼前有一根红彤彤的大鸡巴在跳动，他被按住脸，被要求张开嘴巴，达里尔看不清，他的鼻子失灵了，嘴巴也麻了，他感觉到热流溅在脸上，嘴唇边。达里尔舔了一口精液。确实是精液。达里尔想。然后他又舔了一口，将嘴唇舔干净了，回头继续舔舐。  
射精后他进入了空白期，无论身后的人多大力气、多深地操动，他都没有什么感觉，这很好，正合他的想法，他的空白期比他想象的要长，在他毫无意识的时间里他完成了一次接待，身后又换了一个人，这是第多少个了？他感觉他快要完成任务了，很快，很快就可以休息了。  
尼根们不清楚达里尔的神志是否还清醒，他比刚开始时乖巧多了，他温顺又听话地接待了第八个人，心满意足的人都离开了，偌大的房间里只有达里尔和另外两个人，还有一股恶心至极的精液、汗液和胃酸混合的臭味。  
达里尔躺在地上，他满嘴都是精液的味道，嘴巴干涸而无法吞咽，他仍在呼吸，只是脑子一片空白，达里尔觉得自己应该愤怒，被强奸的屈辱，应该让他跳起来咬断他们的脏东西。可他手里还攥着一根东西呢，屁股里也容纳着一根，像凶器一样抽刺着他，比刀子软，但比刀子要疼痛，达里尔甚至想到了就算自己变成丧尸，他也会被固定在墙上继续。他躺在瓷砖地板上，那本来是冰冷的，现在已经被他焐热了，他抬头看着那两个男人，一个在抱着自己冲刺，一个在骂着脏话，这好像都与他无关，达里尔像在清醒状态下进行手术，他知道自己被解刨，这群尼根才是丧尸呢，抱着他的身体不放就像在抱着一块新鲜的肉。达里尔突然看到了瑞克的脸，是他跟瑞克在监狱外面铲着墓坑，还有卡罗尔给他吃水果派，茱蒂丝的脸靠近他，在他的脸颊上留下一个吻，但他的头发太乱了，茱蒂丝亲在了他的头发上。  
达里尔跟着奇怪的冲动叫了出来，他放声大哭，不顾一切地流眼泪，他被打了几巴掌，他被自己弄得浑身湿透。  
“操——你怎么尿了！天啊——你尿得满地都是——”  
达里尔在地上痉挛，最后两个尼根将精液射在他身上后就离开了，离开之前还要警告他要将这里收拾干净，达里尔躺在尿液和精液里啜泣，逐渐失去声音。

长达五个小时的混乱结束了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
德怀特帮达里尔清洗的时候，达里尔醒过一次，他恢复了一些体力，短暂地睁开了眼睛，达里尔发现自己躺在德怀特身上，德怀特正光着上半身在帮他清洗屁股里的残余。  
花洒的水淋在脸上，头发丝掉进了眼睛里，达里尔难受地问道：“你是最后一个吗？”  
德怀特回道：“不是我。”  
达里尔自嘲道：“就算是你，我也不知道。”  
达里尔又昏了过去。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

德怀特将达里尔送给小黑屋，毕竟他只被分配到这一间房间，可能是心有愧疚，德怀特给达里尔换上他自己的衣服，达里尔惨不忍睹的囚衣被拿去洗了，洗掉上面的痕迹需要一两天时间。

但那之后。  
达里尔还是只能吃狗粮面包。  
那群“尼根”承诺的待遇呢，可能会实现吧，他们尝过达里尔的甜头后就不会轻易放过他。


End file.
